toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Friend in Need
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as'' John Fingernails and Flunky'' Michellep0w as Dee Dee Lipoon E.J as Spin Doctor Production This episode was written and produced to be the final episode of the series. This didn't happen due to some viewers requesting more which lead to more episode after this. This was mostly a lax episode so not much effort was put into it. Plot 'Synopsis' : "Dee Dee is furious of the Cogs that she just wants to destroy any she sees in the abandon destroyed Downtown Toontown, but will she go over her head messing with the wrong Cog?" 'Summary' The episode starts off in The Estates, the residential surburbs of Toontown, where we're introduced to John taking a nice snooze till his phone ring. With the call, it was Bingo checking up on John and lecturing him to do his job. From the previous episode we see that John decision was to stay in Toontown and finish his mission. As John gets ready to complete his job, he steps up and find a pink dog standing near her home. It was love at first sight in John's eyes. Seeing how worried Dee Dee looked, John asks her if she needs help with anything. Dee Dee didn't accept the offer and tells John to go awake. She even told John that he is too weak to venture with her. But that didn't stop John from following her. 'Downtown Toontown' Later in the episode, we cut to a scene where Dee Dee is wondering the apocalyptic district of Downtown looking for any trouble. In her search, she see the devastion the Cogs have done and gets more furious see the damages. Probably an hour or few minutes of searching, a loneness Flunky ventures towards her. Dee Dee orders the Flunky to take her to his superior, the Flunky refused. The battle goes on between Dee Dee and the Flunky. Fighting the Flunky, the Flunky was too busy distracted by Dee Dee strength to counter-attack which in the end came his downfall. With Dee Dee's victory, another Cog appears, this time a Spin Doctor. The Spin Doctor was a Level 8 cog and has proven tougher than the Flunky Dee Dee was battling with. As Dee Dee tried to fight the Spin Doctor, the Spin Doctor became troublesome when he nearly took most of Dee Dee's laff points. John soon comes to the rescue and aids Dee Dee with her encounter. They settled differences and battled the Spin Doctor together, mostly using throw gags. Combining their gags showed them that strength their can be doubled. Furthermore, the Spin Doctor was not a match for the combined power of John and Dee Dee. He was defeated and Dee Dee appreciated John efforts to save her. The episode closes with them becoming friends and Dee Dee feeling better she found someone to full the void of her abandon friendship with Cheezythumb. Criticism The episode has gotten some positive apples but the negative apples were mostly the horrible voice acting. The voice acting wasn't up to par much of this episode as this was suppose to be the last episode of the series. Another bad apple was the battling styles were weird or odd to some folks. Gallery John and Dee Dee battle a Doctor.png Destroy buildings1.png John and Dee Dee Home.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1